1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, a lighting device, a manufacturing method thereof, a usage method thereof, an operation method thereof, or the like. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display device, an electronic device, or a lighting device utilizing electroluminescence (EL), a manufacturing method thereof, a usage method thereof, an operation method thereof, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The social infrastructures relating to data transmission have advanced, and it has become possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and various kinds of information not only at home or office but also out of home or office using a data processor. As such a data processor, a smartphone, a tablet terminal, a phablet, and the like have been developed.
Display devices for the above data processors are required to be thin and lightweight, for example, in view of portability. Display devices for the above data processors are required to be flexible and bendable for higher portability or the like.
For example, in a display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a display panel using an EL element is covered with two films and a reinforcement member containing carbon fibers is provided, whereby the display device has both flexibility and practical strength.